Project Summary/Abstract Project Title: Advancing Conformance with the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (VNRFRPS) (U18) Project Description: NDA has the primary regulatory responsibility for retail food establishments within the state. The NDA FSCP Food program conducts standardizations and trainings for all food inspectors. NDA FSCP contracts with three local health departments, who are also enrolled in the Retail Program Standards. NDA is promoting greater uniformity in regulating the retail food industry across Nebraska using statutory requirements modeled after the FDA Food Code. The intended outcome of this project is to advance efforts for a nationally integrated food safety system by achieving conformance with the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (VNRFRPS or Retail Program Standards). Nebraska Department of Agriculture initially enrolled in the Retail Program Standards April 4, 2002. Since that time, three self-assessments have been completed. The most current self- assessment was completed in 2016. From that assessment, we have identified program needs and set priorities to maximize the effectiveness of resources, including the funds received under this cooperative agreement. Conformance with the standards has been a slow process due to personnel and budget constraints. With this cooperative agreement, by the end of three years, we plan to conform to each of the nine standards in the 2015 version of the Retail Program Standards. The focus will be on reducing the risk factors known to cause or contribute to foodborne illness by promoting active managerial control of these risk factors. This cooperative agreement will help finance the development, implementation, and improvement of the infrastructure to support conformance with the Retail Program Standards. .